Franklin and Nicky
by TheAura74
Summary: Franklin Richards, the son of Reed, has no interaction with kids his own age besides his once-in-a-blue-moon team ups with Power Pack. He is soon introduced to Nicky Grimm, the son of Ben.
1. Introducing Nicky

Franklin & Nicky

Chapt1: Introducing Nicky

As Franklin Richards sits alone at his work desk as usual because of his lack of friends, he tinkers with some type of small machine that only he and his parents would understand a soon-to-be-friend is coming up the elevator with Ben and Alicia.

"It seems that someone is on their way up. Ben, Alicia, and someone around my height." Franklin read from the small device.

The elevator opened to reveal exactly who Franklin predicted. Ben Grimm stepped out first.

"Hey Frankie, how ya doin?"

"Pretty good Uncle Ben, how's Alicia?"

"I'm just fine, hun, thanks for askin'. Sorry we're late Ben took two hours in the bathroom." Alicia said with her normally toothy smile.

"My toothbrush kept breakin', what was I supposed to do?" Ben explained.

"Don't worry Uncle Ben, I make you one." Franklin said reassuringly.

Franklin began to chuckle. He then saw the boy exit the elevator and was about to push something.

"Don't touch that Nicky." Alicia warned. The others looked at her as if to say "How'd she know, she's blind."

"I almost forgot. Hey Nicky, c'mere." Ben called.

The boy had light brown skin, rocky orange patches on his elbows and knees, and short curly brown hair.

"Frankie, meet my son, Nicky." Ben said with a rough grin.

"Hello Nicky." Franklin says.

"Hey what's up bro?", the boy replies.

Ben and Alicia smile.

"Ok boys," Alicia began,"we're going to go find Reed and Sue."

"Yeah, where are they Frankie?" Ben asked.

"They're most likely in the lab working while they wait for you. They we're kind of relieved that they weren't late this time." Franklin said with a smile.

Ben nodded and Alicia snickered as they went to press the button marked "up". Ben waved goodbye as the door closed while Alicia blew a late kiss at Nicky. Franklin turned to Nicky.

"Well what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I dunno, I'm a little new here." Nicky answered.

Franklin thought for a moment.

"Umm, do you have any powers?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can make my skin look like dads, I'm super strong, and super fast." Nicky spilled.

"I understand the first two but how'd you get super speed?" Franklin asked with a puzzled look.

"Mom told me she ran track before she went blind."

"I get it. So, where have u been all of this time?"

Nicky sat down on the nearest stool next to Franklin.

"Dad said it was too dangerous, but when I got my powers he changed his mind. How 'bout you?"

"Well, I'm smart like mom and dad, but I have too many others to explain, we'd be sitting here for days." Franklin said as if Nicky understood. Nicky, however, had raised both eyebrows in surprise.

"Dad told me you were strong but, wow." Nicky said.

"My dad told me I might be one of the strongest people on the planet."

"I'm not surprised from what you told me a minute ago." Nicky said.

Meanwhile, upstairs in the lab, Reed is finishing up his project.

"Hold on guys, I'm almost done." Reed says.

"Well hurry Mega Brain; we gotta make it in time for the reservation. And who's watchin' the kids?" Ben asked.

"Against my better judgment, Johnny is." Sue replied.

"Yeah against mine too, now I'm worried." Ben says.

"Don't worry Ben, we've got cameras all over the place and I've got my Palm Pilot. Plus, Franklin has done many training exercises based on this very occurrence." Reed assured him.

"Jeez you make him sound like a genius or somethin'."

Sue and Reed stared at him while Alicia only snickered once again.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Ben said as they exited the lab.

Back downstairs, Franklin and Nicky are racing mind controlled hotrods that Franklin whipped up two nights before.

"Why are our parents going out again?" Nicky asked zooming past Franklin's car with his.

"Well, mom and dads anniversary was two months ago but they had to work on a project for the military. So, they ask Uncle Ben if they could all go out to dinner on him and your mom's anniversary." Franklin explained while making a figure eight with his car.

"Wow, adults are weird."

"You said it." Franklin agreed.


	2. Hover Bored?

Chapter 2: Hover Bored?

We join Franklin and Nicky watching TV, something that Franklin does very little of usually, but he's watching with a new friend which he doesn't mind.

"Hey Franklin, "Nicky calls, "can we not watch superhero cartoons?"

"I thought u liked super heroes." Franklin replies.

"Yeah but that's the world we live in, we could just watch the news."

Franklin begins to grow bored of the television and gets up to go to his work station.

"Hey where ya' goin'?" Nicky asked wondering whether he should go also.

"Just to my work station, TV isn't really my type of entertainment. Would you like to come?" Franklin says walking out of the room

"You betcha'!" Nicky answers as he flicks the TV off.

While Nicky follows Franklin, he gets an idea.

"Yo Frankie, you should make me a hover board." Nicky suggests.

"That'd be great if I didn't already have things to do."

"Like what, Frankie?" Nicky asked as a challenge.

"Reversing polarities, creating pocket dimensions, creating telepathic walls inside my own head……" Franklin stops when he sees "Yeah Right!" written across Nicky's forehead.

"You just don't wanna make me one."

"It's not that," Franklin begins", it's just…."

"Hey Buzz, how's ya' killin' comin' along?" Nicky interrupts with a frown. Franklin walks to the nearest machine and begins punching in the codes to unlock his tool drawer.

"When were you even planning on riding this thing anyway, Nick?" Franklin asked

"Tonight."

"Aren't you legally blind?" Franklin asks thinking he's won.

"Yes, cuz of mom, but you can create something to get around that."

"You've got an answer for everything." Franklin says shaking his head. Nicky smiled.

"I may not be as smart as you, but I think just as fast, bro. Super speed, remember?"

Meanwhile, the Fantastic Four are fighting DoomBots downtown.

"Sue, Johnny, take out the fliers. Ben and I will handle the ground!" Reed ordered.

Nearby, Ben smashes a few bots with one punch.

"Hey Reed, whadduya think the boys are doin'?" Ben says between punches.

"Knowing Franklin, he's probably building something. What do you think?"

"Knowin' Nicky, it's probably for him. He sure gets what he wants at home."

"What does Alicia say to him?" Reed asks constricting three bots.

"She says no every time cuz she don't see the faces he makes, so he comes to me?" He answers. "I give most of anything he wants."

"Well, Franklin is stronger than that." Reed says

Back at the Baxter Building, Nicky's putting a helmet on while standing on his newly built hover board.

"Alright Nicky, just keep the visor on the helmet over your eyes and you'll be fine." Franklin reassured him.

"Got it, Frankie!" Nicky shouts zooming out of the nearby window.

"If he falls _I'm_ dead." Franklin says shaking his head again.

As Nicky zooms down 42nd St in Manhattan, he takes in the sights. Hotdog venders, Street merchants and performers, and just regular people are like tiny specks.

"Wow I've never been able to see like this. Its amazing up here and this visor is awesome!" Nicky shouts.

An hour passes and Nicky has had his fill of flying for today, but not before noticing four specks in the distance he wasn't supposed to come across, the Fantastic Four.

"Oh that's not good, dad doesn't like me out at night. I gotta go back before he sees me."

From below……

"Ben is that Nicky?" Sue asks puzzled.

"I think it is, oh he's gonna get it. And Reed…I thought that 'Franklin was stronger than that'?" Ben says sarcastically.

Nicky arrives back at the lab before the four, but…………

"Nicky did anyone see you?" Franklin asked nervously.

"I think my dad might have." DING!! "Oh no their coming up the elevator!" Nicky shouts.

"What's Uncle Ben gonna say?"

"Whadduya think?!" Nicky shouts frantically. They both nod and say in unison.

"IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!!"


	3. A visit from the Power Pack

Chapter 3

A Visit from the Power Pack: Egos Clash

Franklin has been waiting for this weekend for a long while. The Power Pack is coming for a visit while their father, Dr. James Power, works on a project with Reed. Franklin wants to introduce them to Nicky, but worries about how he'll get along with the egotistical Jack Power.

"Ok Franklin, what's so important about today that's got you running around all crazy like?" Nicky asks puzzled.

"The Power Pack! They're coming for a visit today with their father!"

"Uh huh and that's got you out here with no pants on." Nicky says smirking.

Franklin glances down and realizes that Nicky's right, he's got no pants on.

"AHH!" Franklin squeals, "ok I'm going to go and get some on, but answer the door please and be nice to them."

"Who am I, Pepper Potts?"

"Just do it, please?" Franklin says running to his room.

About 30 seconds later, the elevator makes its usual sound and the Power family steps out, only short one person, their mother who said she'd rather stay home. Dr. Power looked around and spots Nicky sitting back in a chair with his feet on the desk like some kind of lazy employee.

"Excuse me young man, have you seen Franklin or Reed?" He asks politely.

"Franklin's in the back putting on his pants." Nicky says kicking his feet off the desk and looking the Power Family up and down one by one.

Franklin runs in from the back room buckling his belt and looking embarrassed.

"Hello, Dr. Power, this is Nicky. He's Uncle Ben's son." Franklin says nervously.

"Ben? He has a son? Wow. That's…..How did he…."

"Hey no disrespect Doc, but stuff like that should be left alone." Nicky says with his brows knitted together.

Franklin steps forward to greet the Power children and introduce them to Nicky.

"Nicky this is Alex, Julie, Jack, and….." Franklin blushes a bit, "and Katie".

"Hey kids, I'm going to go find Reed, behave." Dr. Power says walking away.

The Power children wave goodbye. Jack advances toward Franklin, Nicky watches him closely.

"So, Tattletale, what'cha been up to?" Jack asks.

"I told you not to call me that! Ugh…. I've been here in Nicky's company for that last couple of weeks." Franklin answers impatiently.

"Nicky, huh? That kid?" pointing to Nicky and looking him up and down,"Hmm…How old are you, kid?" Jack asks with and smug look on his face.

"10, why?" Nicky answers already annoyed by Jack's attitude.

"I dunno…you look a bit scrawny to be ten." Jack says.

"Well then, Jack, shall we take this to the mat, because we can…And I'll totally kick your a-"Nicky says until cut off by Franklin's hand clamping over his mouth. Franklin pulls Nicky behind him.

"Sorry about that, guys, Nicky is a bit tempermental." Franklin apologizes.

Alex ruffles his own hair, some, before smiling.

"Its fine Franklin, Jack is a bit of an instigator, aren't you Jack?" Alex says grabbing jack by the ear. Julie and Katie snicker and giggle at Jack's discomfort. They both walk over to Franklin and Nicky, smiling.

"Hello, Nicky, I'm Julie…" She says extending her hand to him. "..It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too…" Nicky says, taking her hand in his and shaking lightly. He looks Katie over and notices her gaze is fixed on Franklin, who is giving her the same goofy look. "This day, is going to be a long day."


End file.
